


Too Close to the Fire

by Alassante (AliKat7)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/Alassante
Summary: Fëanor and Nerdanel get to know each other a bit better before they are married.





	Too Close to the Fire

**Author's Notes:** _OSA's Lace Trim Challenge_  
  
'LACE (Laws and Customs of the Eldar) tells us that elves are monogamous, that they only make whoopie with their spouses, that they aren't lustful ("they are seldom swayed by the desires of the body only" ), that they become ghosts if they stay in Middle-earth too long.  
  
Pick a factoid from LACE and write a story explaining how that factoid is not always necessarily so. Reasoning should draw from other parts of canon'  
  
This is an example of how the elves ARE lustful at times.  
  
I own nothing - Tolkien owns it all. Thanks to Gwynnyd for the beta.

* * *

She knew Fëanor watched her from the shadows of the wispy trees surrounding the pond, not wanting to alert her to his presence. She had arranged herself so the light played on her red hair, hoping it seemed like flames falling on her flawless alabaster skin, now glistening with water droplets from the crystal clear water beside her. Perhaps it was the fire in him that drew to her so much. She would be his fiery goddess, the cynosure of his existence.  
  
Leaning back on her elbows in an enticing and provocative pose, Nerdanel smiled and glanced in his direction. “Fëanáro, you know it is not nice to spy on unsuspecting maidens while they are bathing,” she gently admonished him.  
  
Nerdanel felt herself blush as he revealed himself and walked towards her.  
  
“Yet you know I am here, so is it fair to say you are unsuspecting?” Fëanor replied, his sultry voice causing goose bumps to cover her skin.  
  
With a single look from him, her heart raced and desire coursed through her body unchecked. She knew it was improper for her to be with him like this before they were wed, but when she reached for something to cover herself, something in his eyes made her stop. Her hand hung in midair as she watched, transfixed while he sank to his knees beside her. Taking her hand, Fëanor raised it to his mouth, gently suckling each finger, one at a time, in between his lips. She was amazed how the heat of his mouth set fire to her body, her nipples hardening, her pulse quickening.  
  
Fëanor’s eyes strayed down her body as his tongue moved leisurely up her arm. When he reached her neck, he nibbled it teasingly as his hand reached for her waist.  
  
“We should…not…do this…” Nerdanel attempted to say.  
  
“Hmmm? Do what, my love?” Fëanor whispered in her ear as his hand trailed along her side before cupping one plump breast. She gasped and he smiled before pulling back to look at her face.  
  
“Fëanor…”  
  
Her resistance was unconvincing even to herself. Suddenly Nerdanel found herself lying on her back. His hot lips covered hers, his tongue playfully flicking against her own as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. She grasped his shoulders as she arched her back, urging him to continue his burning caresses. In the back of her mind, she knew she should stop him but when she felt his strong, hard body against hers, with only thin pieces of fabric separating them, she could do nothing but whimper as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Releasing her lips, his dark eyes bored into hers. “You want me,” Feanor said, his rich baritone made clear that it was a statement of fact, not a question.  
  
Nerdanel wanted to resist him, deny that he had this effect on her but even as the thought crossed her mind, she heard one simple word fall from her lips. “Please.”  
  
“You want me to take you, here, now, and make love to you until this burning in your loins is finally satisfied,” Fëanor whispered before squeezing her breast firmly, almost roughly, flicking his tongue over the hardened nipple. She moaned loudly, her fingers clawing at his tunic as once again, she arched up to him, urging him to ravish her. He continued to lash his tongue over her tortured flesh as his hand trailed down her stomach and in between her legs.  
  
”Fëanor!” she panted, yet she did not attempt to stop him from his ministrations but rather wantonly allowed him to spread her legs further apart. While his mouth burned trails of fire over her breasts, his wonderful fingers stroked her skillfully, driving her to the point of madness.  
  
“Say it,” Fëanor demanded before biting down on her breast, not hurting her yet alluding to his power, the danger within him.  
  
“I…cannot…Please…” Nerdanel whispered pleadingly. Her will struggled in her erotically entrapped state. Amidst her gasps and moans, she felt the fire building in the core of her being, raging out of control until only thoughts of him flooded her senses.  
  
Fëanor thrust his fingers into her even faster as his thumb began rapidly flicking against her. “Say it. Beg me to take you, Nerdanel,” he commanded, his hardened member straining against its confines as he pressed it against her hip.  
  
Every fiber of her being wanted him to take her, make love to her, drive her to the writhing completion that his fingers, his mouth, his whole body promised her. His raven hair brushing against her tingling flesh, the heat from his body encircling her, his mouth and fingers continued to drive her to the edge on her sanity.  
  
“No…” she gasped her eyes fluttering as the excitement built to a new level, filling her with terror. Nerdanel felt powerless to him, completely vulnerable to him taking over her body, even her mind. Her heart raced even faster as she lay helpless under his caresses. Her body was acting of its own violation now; she could not control her hips thrusting up to his masterful fingers.  
  
“Say it! Now!” Fëanor demanded as he drove another finger into her.  
  
Nerdanel’s voice cried out, “Yes…Fëanor please take me.” As she said it, the fire within her built to an unbearable level and she cried his name over and over, the peak of her crescendo exploding within her until she was out of breath and quivering all over in an orgasmic haze.  
  
After she stopped hearing her heart pounding in her head, Nerdanel opened her eyes in time to see Fëanor smirk at her arrogantly. Rising, he walked slowly away from her, without a word. But there was no need for words and they both knew it. She was his, body and soul, and she was utterly incapable of resisting him.  
  
Tears welling in her eyes, Nerdanel felt torn between feelings of happiness and complete sorrow. She loved him with everything she was and felt that he would create brilliant and wondrous things. But deep in the back of her mind, she feared…she knew he would destroy her one day.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=101>


End file.
